


Still his setter

by Midnight_Sunrise_63



Series: My little non-binary babies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of HEY HEY HEY, Akaashi makes a mistake, Akaashi's mom is the best, Akaashi's non-binary, Bokuto cannot pronounce Akaashi's name correctly for the life of him, Bokuto is nervous, Bokuto just randomly runs to Akaashi whenever he sees them, Bokuto needs to stop squashing his setters, But Akaashi helps him, DRAWING CLUB, Fluff, I have no idea how I'm writing something so wholesome, Ice cream!, More tags to be added, Nekoma joins the fun!, Other, Reference to Titanic in chapter 3, This is way too wholesome for me, We love a wholesome mother-child moment, bokuto's emo mode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63
Summary: Akaashi watched Bokuto play in a game and has wanted to join Fukurodani ever since. But, there's going to be a small problem. Akaashi is non-binary, and hasn't come out yet. They're scared of how Bokuto will react, and whether or not they'll still be accepted onto the volleyball team. Yet, that's not the only problem in high school...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: My little non-binary babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175777
Kudos: 13





	1. It's Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first First-Person POV as well as present tense, so if there are a few mistakes here or there, tell me when and where so I can fix them, please and thank you! Enjoy non-binary Akaashi!

The gym is a tad bit hot and muggy. I don’t like it. But, volleyball is something I enjoy, so I will endure it. Fukurodani is a powerful school, with a strong team. At first, I’m not sure I’d be able to keep up. I still don’t think I’ll be able to stay at the same pace as these players, because just by the looks of them, they’re stronger. So much stronger than me.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji, I’m from Mori middle school, and I played setter. Pleased to meet your acquaintance,” I bow to my teammates.

The reason why I applied to this school is because I saw their owl-like wing spiker at a game my friends took me to a few months before middle school ended. His excitement seemed to slap me in the face at the time, and I was so dazed and enthralled with his playing style.

His aura always brightened as soon as he scored a point, his roar of victory loud and proud. It had sent goosebumps up and down my entire body. I couldn’t help but be so entranced by the way he beamed after a hard spike, the ball slamming into the floor on the opposite side of the court.

“Now this, this is national material!” my friend, Koji, had stated, leaning into my ear to comment his amazement.

The only response I could muster at the time was a simple nod and a “whoa”. The very next day, I began thinking about which high school I wished to attend. But, the only thoughts on my mind were that spiker and his team. 

_ I want to be a part of that. I want to be the reason why he’s smiling. _ I could have been mistaken for falling in love at first sight. Maybe I did. I’m still not entirely sure what the sensation was, like both hot and freezing water were dumped on my head at the same time, seeping into my skin and traveling right to my soul. 

I spoke with my mother about applying to Fukurodani, and for a brief moment, I could tell she was surprised. “Kei-chan, are you sure? It’s not exactly easy to get into that school.”

“No no, I’m sure. I want to apply to Fukurodani,” I had responded, my eyes sparkling and my mind buzzing about that spiker. I wanted to be his setter, I wanted to help him get to nationals. I only thought about him smiling at me the same way he was smiling at his current setter.

“Mother, I want to be his setter.”

_ Bokuto Koutarou, _ I think, picking him out of the crowd of my upperclassmen immediately. His spiked hair seems to perk up as I find his eyes, and his ears twitch as he listens to my introduction. I’m proud of myself, being able to score a place in this school is truly an achievement, but that isn’t everything I’m looking for. I want Bokuto to welcome me and make me his setter.

“Hey, Akashi-kun,” Bokuto peeks up behind me as I mop the floors, cleaning up the gym from practice. “Wanna practice spikes with me?”

My heart leaps from my chest, but I keep my composure. “It’s Akaashi.” I pause for a moment. “And yes, I would be pleased to help you practice.”

“Alright! Hey hey hey!” Bokuto celebrates, hopping from foot to foot as he races to a net. 

I cock my head sideways, and another teammate approaches me. “He’s pretty hardcore when it comes to spiking practice. Think you’ll be okay?” he asks, leaning down a short bit to speak quieter.

I nod, but try not to seem too eager. “I’ll be fine. I need my own practice anyways.”

“Alright, Akaashi. Don’t forget to lock up, yeah? I don’t trust Bokuto-san with the keys,” he added in a whisper.

“Okay, thank you, Konoha-san,” I accept the keys as he drops them into my hand. I place the keys by my water bottle, waving to Konoha as he makes for the outside world. Now, it’s just Bokuto and I. I jog over to the cart of volleyballs, wheeling it over towards my upperclassman. “Do you have any requests, Bokuto-san? How high or far from the net do you like the ball set to?” I turn to him, picking up a ball and heading for my designated position.

“Any ball is fine, Agaahshi!” he grins, readying himself a few paces away from the net. 

“Alright, and uhh,” I clear my throat. “It’s pronounced  _ Akaashi. _ Aka- ashi,” I spell it out, but Bokuto just looks confused at me.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Akahshi.”

I sigh, then toss the ball to him. “Just throw when you’re ready, Bokuto-san.” I’m not going to try and correct him anymore. I think it’s clear that no matter what I say, he will still butcher my poor name.

He passes the ball up high, and I prepare my hands. I stare up at the ceiling, watching the ball enter my peripheral. I raise my hands, jumping up a couple inches and sending the ball right to the hand of Bokuto. It slams into the opposite court with a satisfying smack, and I could hear Bokuto’s gasp of… Was that surprise or awe? 

“Whoa, Akaghshi! That was almost magical!” he bounces up and down, his fists following in a celebratory motion. “Hey hey hey!”

I shift my head to look at him, and I swear my heart stops. He’s beaming right at me, brighter than the sun itself. He’s smiling at me, he likes my sets, he looks so happy.

“Another, please!” he cheers, and I snap out of my daze. 

I agree, and he snatches up another ball, scurrying back to his original spot. He throws the ball to me again, and I do the same thing as before, and I earn another blinding grin.

“Wow, Ahkahshi! Your sets are really good!” he hops over to me and pats my head. 

I gaze up at him. “You like them?”

“Yes! A thousand times yes! Let’s keep practicing until we’re purple!” he releases my head, picking up yet another ball.

“Uhh, Bokuto-san, I don’t think that would be desirable,” I give him a side glance, my eyebrow raising in his direction. “If we’re purple, that most likely means we cannot breathe.”

“Oh come on, don’t be so serious, Ahgashi!” he pouts, his hair spikes drooping just an inch.

“Okay, Bokuto-san. Let’s keep practicing,” I shake my head, amused.

“Hey hey hey!”


	2. I have made a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi discovers Bokuto's emo-mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say :P

It’s only the second day of volleyball practice, and I seem to have made a mistake. Bokuto calls for a toss, I send one to him, he makes a wonderful spike that sends shivers down my spine.

“Nice kill, Bokuto-senpai,” I praise, smiling at him, but something seems off.

Bokuto stops and stares at me, and the gym goes silent. Bokuto’s jaw just drops to the floor and I tilt my head in confusion. “Is something… wrong?” I ask, my eyebrow raising in concern.

He begins to sniffle, then storms off and shoves himself into a corner, facing the wall. I open my mouth, then close it and purse my lips together into a flat, very confused line. “Konoha-san, what did I..?” I trail my question off when Konoha chuckles.

“Bokuto hates being called ‘senpai,’” he explains. “It makes him feel old.”

“Oh,” I sigh. “I’ll go apologize.” I start towards the corner, then lightly tap Bokuto on the shoulder. “Bokuto-san, I apologize,” I begin. “I was not aware of your preferences.”

“Ahgashki doesn’t have to apologize, Akhashgi didn’t know,” he huffs, still not facing me. He curls into himself even more, his fake sniffling gradually crescendoing until he was full-on sobbing into his knees.

I take a small step back, and look to Captain. He strides over to us with a small look of annoyance on his features. “Bokuto, get up, come on.”

More sniffles and loud, body-wracking sobs. “A-a-am I ol-old, Captain?”

“Of course not, Bokuto. You’re very young and have your whole life ahead of you,” Captain says, and I nod.

“Yeah, you’re not old, Bokuto-san,” I kneel next to him, my hand gently patting his hair spikes. “Come on, let me set up a few tosses for you,” I offer, and Bokuto presses his face into the joints between the two walls. “Captain..?” I look up to Captain, and he shakes his head.

“I guess he’ll come out when he’s ready,” he beckons for me to stand, and I do, leaving Bokuto in the corner. 

I shake my head at his antics, and I begin to set for Konoha. The perfect receive sails right to my place, and I hop a couple inches and stretch my arms up. “Konoha-san!” I call, and the ball is sent to the hand of my upperclassman.

“Nice toss, Akaashi-kun!” Konoha smiles at me, and I nod towards him.

“Nice kill, Konoha-san,” I respond. I look over and see Bokuto twitching in the corner. “Is he okay?” I point to him.

“It’ll take a bit, just keep setting and he’ll join in again once he misses the tosses,” he tosses me another ball. 

“Alright, but I’m still a bit worried,” I give Bokuto another side glance, then I prepare to set up another ball.

Bokuto’s mood lasts about ten more minutes before he’s whining and complaining about not getting any spikes. “Afhkashki! Set for me!” he groans, stumbling over and nearly flattening me. 

I squeak as he flumps onto me, taking me down to the floor. “Bokuto-san!”

“Bokuto, what did we say about flattening our setters?” Captain pinches Bokuto’s ear and he whimpers, crawling off of me. “Good job. Now, politely ask for a toss from Akaashi-kun, then you can get back into the game.”

“Agaashi, toss for me, please?” he flashes me puppy eyes, and I nod, barely containing my sigh.

Konoha steps to the sidelines, and Bokuto throws me a lopsided ball. I quickly run to catch it, then send it up in a perfect arch right to Bokuto. 

He speeds up, then leaps into the air and slams it… right into the net. He starts to whine more. “Another,” he pouts, his shoulders sulking and his hair spikes drooping.

Captain shoots me an apologetic look, but I shake my head once at it. It’s my fault for accidentally calling him the wrong title, so I have to fix this. Another set, but this spike gets sent out of bounds. The next one is out of bounds as well, and finally, he lands a successful line shot. 

His usual brightness knocks me off my feet in one swift motion. “I still am the youngest and the best! Hey hey hey!”

I send some words of praise to keep him motivated, then make eye contact with Captain, and he gives me a worried thumbs up. It’s going to be a long day, and morning practice has barely even begun. 

“Bokuto-san, please try to calm down,” I plead as I watch Bokuto fidget in his position. Clearly, something happened during the school day and he refuses to tell me so I can fix it. 

Bokuto takes a clean smack to the chest from Captain’s ball. I wince back, my face scrunching up as Bokuto stumbles back and eventually teeters to the floor because of his uneven balance. I look up at Captain, and he shakes his head at me. I am not to interfere. I take a step back, then Konoha taps my shoulder, signalling for me to go get a drink of water.

I oblige, jogging over to the sidelines. I sit down, my back pressing against the wall. I avert my gaze from Bokuto getting his little lecture, and I focus on watching my teammates block and spike instead. They’re all so fluid and strong. I stare at the fingers clenched around my water bottle. These fingers are tossing to a spiker, a really power spiker. I smile, small and slightly wobbly, but a smile. 

Bokuto slumps over to the bench, huffing to himself. He leans on his hand, and I can tell he’s deep in thought. I choose not to bother him and begin to stand. For the next thirty minutes, Bokuto sits there whilst I toss to my other teammates. 

“Nice kill,” I compliment, and my teammate nods at me.

“Another, just like it, Akaashi-kun.”

I agree and do as he requests. Bokuto is getting anxious. Well, he has been anxious the entire practice, but it’s beginning to seep into my own skin. I shiver, and my fingers falter. The toss is slightly off. I curse at myself. “Sorry, my mistake,” I breathe, but my teammate just shakes it off. So do I.

However, five minutes after my first mistake, the entire team can feel the angst radiating off of Bokuto. Captain starts towards him, but I beat him to it. 

“Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?” I ask, sitting myself beside him. 

“Mphm,” he grunts.

“Bokuto-san, we’re not going to get anywhere unless you answer me,” I gently pat his shoulder, and my hand stays in place. “Talk to me, please?”

“Mphm, fine,” he huffs. “I heard we have a practice match with Nekoma in a few days, and I’m a bit nervous.”

I hear some snickers, but I ignore them. “Why are you nervous, Bokuto-san?”

“Because they have a really annoying blocker and he gets on my nerves, but he’s also my best friend,” he explains, and he looks up at me. “He rubs me the wrong way when he’s blocking, and he’s really good at stopping me.”

I think for a moment. “But, that was before I got here, right? I’ll make sure to give you the best tosses and keep you out of his reach, okay?”

Bokuto’s limp hair spikes flop towards me, and he’s facing me, pouting. “You will, Ahfkashgi?”

“Of course, Bokuto-san. I’m a setter after all. It’s my job to make sure you don’t get blocked,” I gently rub his broad shoulder. “You’ll rack us up some points, and you’ll do so without even being touched once by this blocker.”

A short moment of silence, and I feel all the angst dissipate almost immediately. “You’re so cool, Ahgaashki!” Bokuto’s usual blinding smile is back. “Yeah, we’ll get all of those points, we won’t even let them get one!” He stands, hopping from foot to foot. “Hey hey hey!”

The entire team lets out one long breath of relief. As do I.  _ That practice match might be more troublesome than I previously thought. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer once the story gets going. This is mostly the introduction and such. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The cats have a rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's first encounter with Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a reference to Titanic, can you spot it? :]  
> Also, I'm updating this today because me nephews are coming over this weekend and they are very little, so a VERY large handful. But next week, it will be back to Sundays unless something comes up. Stay safe and have fun!

Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s the blocker that Bokuto’s worried about being stopped by. But he’s also Bokuto’s best friend. That really shows the very second they see each other.

As soon as we see Nekoma waltz into our gym, Bokuto releases a very loud gasp of fake surprise. “Kuroo?! Is that you?!” he calls, and starts toward Kuroo, his pace slow, agonizingly slow.

“Oh, Bokuto! It’s been eighty four years!” Kuroo waves, but his motions are just as slow as Bokuto’s.

“And I can still smell the fresh paint,” Bokuto inhales deeply as well as sharply, as if smelling the ‘fresh paint’.

“Bokuto-san,” I then shake my head. “You know what, nevermind.” 

I just stand behind as Bokuto and Kuroo sloppily leap into each other’s arms. I sigh, then turn to apparently the only sane person on Nekoma’s team. “Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Akaashi Keiji,” I reach my hand out to the small black haired boy.

“Kenma,” he replies. “It’s nice to meet you too, Akaashi.” He pauses for a moment, then sighs. “Kuro’s being stupid. Should we go stop them?”

I quickly shake my head. “That’s for my Captain to do. I honestly need a short breather from Bokuto-san.”

Kenma chuckles. “Same. Let’s go sit?”

I agree, and we sit against the wall, awaiting the practice match’s beginning. Once both of our teams are situated in the gym, Coach whistles. He gathers us up, speaking words of encouragement and guidance. He turns to me. “And make sure you keep setting up those perfect tosses, Akaashi.” Then, the unspoken words finish off the sentence.  _ “For both our sakes and Bokuto’s.” _

I nod in understanding. “Hey hey hey! Let’s get this show on the road!” Bokuto cheers, then he stops and glares at Kuroo.

“Bokuto-san, let’s focus. Come on, I’ll send you a toss first thing, be ready,” I say to him, and his shoulders shake in excitement.

“I won’t let Rooster Head beat me!” he declares, and I hum in agreement. 

Kenma looks over at me across the net, and I do the same. I do not underestimate them, for I remember hearing Captain commenting on Nekoma’s defenses as well as attacks. They’re powerful, but we have Bokuto. And having him should be enough, right?

Nekoma’s fate is sealed the moment Bokuto gets into the groove of things.

“Bokuto-san!” I yell, and toss the ball towards him. He steps twice, then jumps and swings down to score the final point of the second set. 

I have to admit, Nekoma was not an easy opponent. Kenma was a phenomenal setter, tricky and deceiving with glances and simple movements. I could only strive to be like him, but alas, I’m just a normal setter. Captain calls us over, and we brainstorm a new strategy for the next game.

“You’re so talented, Afgkashki! I barely even got blocked, you’re so cool!” Bokuto cheers to me, hooking his arm around my shoulder. His bicep nearly chokes me until Captain barks at him to let me go.

“Th-thank you, Bokuto-san,” I cough, trying my best to regain my breath. “I’ll try to keep this up, Captain,” I say to him, and he gives a noise of approval.

“We have two more practice matches, and then it’ll be lunchtime,” Coach steps in, a small yet proud smile on his face. “Keep holding your own against Nekoma, and the ice cream will be on me.”

Bokuto nearly squeals and squashes me as he hugs me and tackles me to the floor. “Bokuto-san!” I squeak, my face buried in his collarbones. “Please!”

“Bokuto! This is the second time in a  _ week _ that I’ve told you to stop flattening our setters!” Captain snatches him by the scruff of his neck and I hear Kuroo bark out a laugh. 

I sit up, dizzy. Konoha hands me my water bottle and pats the bench. I gladly take a seat and tuck my head into my arms. “I think it’s safe to say goodbye to my ribs,” I say dryly, and Konoha chuckles. 

“You know, you just might be right, Akaashi-kun,” he agrees. “But, I’m sure he’ll calm down sometime or other and he’ll stop crushing you.”

“I certainly hope so, I want to keep my bones unbroken for as long as I can help it.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you.”

Nekoma’s strong, but can hardly ever steal a set from us. We bring a few to a deuce, but we sweep them from right under their feet. I take a place beside Kenma on the steps outside the gym door. I lean back against the top step, taking a small bite of onigiri as I watch Bokuto and Kuroo fight over a plate of meat.

“Did they meet last year?” I ask Kenma, and he nods. 

“He’s been over a few times in the summer, and they’d always get into some sort of trouble,” he says, a few noises expelling from his gaming console. “I always got too tired after hanging out with them, they’re so energetic it’s exhausting. Kuroo can be calm when it calls for it, but never with Bokuto.”

“Bokuto-san is never calm. But, it isn’t so bad,” I bite into the rice ball again, chewing slowly and swallowing the small chunks. “Until he decides ice cream is more important than his setter.”

At this, Kenma giggles into his console, the ends of his hair curl around his slightly-red cheeks. He’s cute, and I smile at his small fits of laughter. “I saw that, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I was more startled than hurt,” I said, finishing off the onigiri on my plate. 

Out of nowhere, Bokuto shimmies up beside me with something in his hands. I yelp, then Kuroo does the same on Kenma’s side of the stairway. He almost smacks Kuroo in the nose with a whine of disapproval. 

“O-oh, hello, Bokuto-san,” I breathe, a worried smile across my lips. “You’ve gotten your ice cream, yes?”

“Yes yes! This one’s for you, Afhkaashki!” he shows me what is secure in his fingers. “I got you an orange cream one, because that’s just something I think you’d like!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. Yes, I do like that kind,” I happily take the plastic-wrapped ice cream, and pat the seat next to me. He slides into the spot, and just watches me as I unwrap the frozen treat.

I hear Kuroo talking quietly to Kenma, and Kenma whispering back, but I don’t focus on that. Instead, I peek up at Bokuto. “Want a bite, Bokuto-san?” I ask, lifting the treat a little higher in case he decides to take upon the offer.

“Oooh, Agaashki’ll let me have a bite?” he gazes at me with his usual pleading eyes, and I can’t help but change my worried smile into a genuine one. He’s just so childish, it’s hard to understand. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san,” I confirm, and he leans forward, nibbling about a centimeter off the corner. He hums with appreciation, and he rests his head on my shoulder as I begin to take my own small bites.

I look at the two beside us, and I see Kenma has taken his rightful place in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo has his arms wrapped around Kenma’s small waist, and I smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto needs to stop flattening his setters. Poor Akaashi, they've gotten squashed twice so far :[


	4. It's not sneaking around, Bokuto-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi joins the drawing club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous, and it's my birthday, so since I finished this chapter early, here it is! Enjoy! :D

I’m packing up my school bag, ready and happy to go home and relax. We don’t have practice today, and I’m grateful for the break. I’m about to stand when my classmate walks over to me, a small upwards pull at the corners of his lips. 

“Akaashi, I know how you like to sketch during class,” he begins, his voice smooth and kind.

“Oh, you do?” I look downwards, at my feet. “Ah, I know that I need to pay more attention, but it’s just so easy to-”

“No no, Akaashi, you misunderstand. I’m not calling you out,” he chuckles, and takes the empty seat next to me.

“Oh, I’m sorry I shouldn't have assumed-”

“Hey, calm down, it’s okay,” his tone is understanding, and I nod. “My older brother started a club a couple years ago, back when he was a second year. He left it to me after he graduated, and I wanted to know if you wanted to join,” he leans on the desk, looking at me.

“What kind of club is it?” I ask, then facepalm. “It’s a drawing club, isn’t it? That’s why you led with the first statement. God, I’m sorry,” I cover my face with my hands. 

“It’s alright, Akaashi, I know how it is at the end of the day,” he laughs gently and pats my shoulder.

“But yes, I would like to join. It sounds relaxing,” I peek through in between my fingers.

“Great! It’s in the third year hall, room 5-A. And you can drop by any time,” he smiles. “There’s no obligations, we all just hang out and draw, I guess.” 

“Cool, I’ll be there in a few minutes, then,” I say, and he pats my head.

He walks out, and I stand, taking out my phone and alerting Mother that I’ll be home later. She responds with a simple, “Just be back in time for dinner.” and I agree.

I begin out of the classroom, fitting my phone into my school bag pocket. I follow the directions Shigatoshi had given me, and I end up in the third year hall. I look around for class 5-A, then hear a very familiar screech.

“AFGASHKIIIII!” Bokuto cries from just a few feet away from me. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ARE YOU SNEAKING AROUND BECAUSE WE DON’T HAVE PRACTICE?!”

“Bokuto-san, please calm and quiet down. I’m not sneaking around,” I sigh, facing him. “I’m going to drawing club.”

“DRAWING CLU-”

“Please, Bokuto-san,” I massage my temples. “I promise, I’ll set for you tomorrow, just please quiet down.”

“SORR-” he quickly clears his throat. “Ah, sorry, Ahgashki!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” I lean my head onto my hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?”

“Yeah, okay!” he pats my head then dashes off in the same direction he came.

I don’t even think of asking him what he’s doing, I just enter the classroom as soon as I find it. Shigatoshi waves to me from a small group of students. They turn to me, small grins of greeting on their faces. I flash my own, and get settled into a seat. 

I pull out my pencil and sketchbook, opening the cover to the next available page. I begin drawing faint lines, losing myself in the calm atmosphere and the paper before me. It’s nice to take a small break from having my ribs crushed, that’s for sure.

“Mom, I’m home,” I call as I push open the front door. 

“Ah, welcome home, Kei-chan,” she says from the kitchen, turning her head from the pot to greet me. “What kept you?”

“Oh, Shigatoshi invited me to join the drawing club,” I explain. “It’s really nice and calm there.”

“Well, that’s wonderful, Kei-chan. Go ahead and wash up for dinner now, it’ll be ready soon,” she fiddles with something on the stove, and I nod. 

I remove my shoes, pulling my school bag over my head and resting it on the coat hooks. I walk upstairs and to my room, changing into a sapphire blue dress that reaches just past my knees. I look in the mirror, exhaling a soft breath as I examine myself in the reflection. I trace my fingers down my chin and neck, then smile. 

My fingertips reach the top of the nightgown material, feeling the small ruffles up top. The sleeves slide down to my elbows, leaving my arms nice and free. It hugs around my waist neatly, the skirt billowing as I spin in the mirror a few times just to get a laugh out of myself. 

I leave and head back downstairs at Mother’s alert. I slip on the floor with my sleek socks, and crash into her. She holds me up, only slightly startled, then caresses my cheek. 

“You’re such a goofball, Kei-chan,” she kisses my forehead and I grin, melting into Mother’s embrace. 

She always feels so safe and warm, like a fireplace in winter. I love Mother, she’s the first person to fully accept me. She knows, she understands, she  _ loves _ . Because that’s just how Mother is. 

I first came out to her in elementary school, complaining that I didn’t fit any sort of gender-norms that I tried. She introduced me to the ideas of not being male nor female, and that’s how I found out who I truly am. Mother has always been there for me, and I hope she always will. 

“We can watch a movie after dinner, alright, Kei-chan?” she runs her fingers through my hair and I rest my head on her shoulder, sighing and nodding. “Alright. We’ll find a movie to watch, then.”

We stand in the kitchen for another comfortable minute, then I pull away and smile brightly at her. I really love Mother. The way her midnight hair falls so kindly on her shoulders, her obsidian eyes that pierce but are loving, her beautiful smile. She’s honestly the best woman I’ve ever known, and I’m so lucky to have her as my mother.

She releases me from the embrace, and dishes me up with dinner. I kiss her cheek in gratitude, and she returns the favor. We sit next to each other at the table, first in calm silence, then she begins to speak.

“You know, Kei-chan, I’m very proud of you,” she says, looking down at me.

My smile becomes wobbly, I’m happy. “You are?”

“Of course. You’ve overcome so much, and now you’re in Fukurodani Academy as a setter for a spiker who’s gone to nationals,” she speaks with awe in her voice and I can’t help but blush. “You’ve done so even as you’re figuring out who you are as a person. It’s such a difficult journey, but you’re doing so well, and I’m so proud.”

“Th-thanks, Mom,” I stammer, and lean my head against her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kei-chan,” she lets her hand rub my shoulder. She begins to hum quietly, and I feel the music in the back of my head. Mother has such a beautiful voice, I can listen to her sing for hours and never miss a beat. When I was younger, she would sing me to sleep.

That’s probably how I gained such a love for singing. I give a content sigh as Mother massages my scalp soothingly. She kisses the top of my head as she ceases the sweet melody. “Alright, Kei-chan. Let’s eat dinner now, okay? You need your strength in order to keep up with Bokuto.”

“Mh-hm,” I pick up my chopsticks as well as a small chunk of rice. I dip the rice into the curry sauce and lift it to my mouth to take the bite. “Oh when will Dad be home? He’s coming home soon, right?”

“Yes, Kei-chan. He’s actually coming home tomorrow. His trip ended a little early due to complications with his client, so he’s probably on a plane, ready and waiting to see us right now,” she assures me, and I smile.

Father is a lawyer and he took a case down in the southern part of Japan. He’s been gone for two weeks now, and I’m excited to see him again. Father is just like Mother, calm and kind. 

Mother and I finish out dinner, our small talk filling up the room. A few laughs later, I’m on the couch, cuddled under a blanket while Mother is still up and walking around. I scroll through the TV, settling on a rom-com movie that both Mother and I love. 

I hear the stove turn on, and I tilt my head towards the kitchen. “What are you doing, Mom?” I ask, and she just smiles back at me. 

“Popcorn and hot chocolate, Kei-chan,” she answers, pouring some milk from the jug into a small pot, as well as popcorn kernels into a larger one. “Go ahead and start the movie, I’ll be there in just a minute.”

“Okay,” I press play on the remote and sit back against the soft cushions. My blanket wraps around me just enough to keep me warm, but not strangle me. 

After about five minutes, Mother enters the living room. She sets up a TV table, and places the popcorn on top, then hands me a mug full of steaming chocolate milk. To top it off, she even added marshmallows and a peppermint spoon into my mug. Mother sits beside me, and I adjust the blanket so that we are both covered. I lean into her chest, and her arm falls around me.

I take a small sip of the hot chocolate, and exhale a breath. Mother grabs the bowl of popcorn and tosses a few into my mouth. I giggle at her antics, chewing the snack thoughtfully.

I love Mother, and she loves me. With that, I know I’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome moments between Akaashi and their mother, yes yes. Hope you liked it :]

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this every Sunday, and if you have any requests, please tell me. I'd love to hear from you guys! Stay safe! Also, sorry for the short chapters. I'm not really used to making chapters, so I'm working on lengthening each chapter as I continue.


End file.
